The Adventures of Matthew and Kuma - Poketalia Style
by DraconoBlade
Summary: Matthew dreams of leaving to travel the region with his newfound Pokemon partner: Kuma the Cubchoo. When he does make it out, however, he's in for more than he expected - and more than he can probably handle. Join Matthew and Kuma on their adventures involving a loud-mouthed American, a crazy Prussian, and a Pokemon league to conquer!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there guys! Here's an idea my pretty little head thought up (shut up I am too pretty lol) and I really wanted to write it. So, it's barely edited but I don't really care. I think it's fine the way it is.**

**Disclaimer For The Whole Story: I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia. There. Got it?**

**...**

**I wish I did though D:**

When Matthew woke up that morning, he knew that things were looking up. Seeing the thick layers of snow falling from the sky outside his window lifted his spirits, and he quickly dressed into warm clothing after taking a quick shower. He hurried down the stairs to see breakfast sitting on the table, courtesy of his papa.

"Good morning, papa!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Why, good morning, _mon petit_~ It looks like you'll be 'aving quite a lot of fun, _non_?"

Matthew smiled gleefully. "Yeah, I can't wait!" He took a bite of the crepe that his papa had made him; it was delicious, and his jaw slowed as he savored the taste. Strawberries, a hint of apples, some dark chocolate chips, plenty of whipped cream, and of course... maple syrup. It was pure heaven.

His papa saw the look on his son's face and chuckled. "Oh hon hon hon. But be careful out zere today. Some ice type Pokemon might come and visit. I know 'ow much you love ice types, but some can be dangerous."

Matthew nodded. He knew that wild Pokemon could be dangerous, and he always watched out for them. His papa had always told him this.

"Papa, I'm fourteen now, nearly fifteen, eh? I'm sure I can handle a few Pokemon," he said, finishing off the crepe and gulping down the perfectly warm and creamy hot chocolate that had been set out as well.

"Ah, well, you know I can never stop worrying about you, _mon petit_. Your birthday is five months away..." He clutched his heart and pretended to faint. "Oh my, you are growing up so fast! And you are soon to leave on a journey... 'owever will I live?"

Matthew laughed and flashed a sad smile. "I'm sure you'll make it without me. You know I'll always call you, every day."

His papa opened an eye. "... You promise?"

"Yes, papa. I promise."

Matthew was suddenly swept up in his papa's arms and was spun around in circles. "Woah! Papa, wait! I'm gonna throw up!" He yelled desperately as his head began to spin and his stomach began to churn.

His papa set him down and let out a loud laugh. "Oh hon hon hon hon! I will miss you, Mattieu. Now go 'ave some fun in ze snow." He gave a pat to Matthew's back as the younger blonde stumbled for a moment before smiling and going to put on his boots, gloves and hat in preparation for the low temperatures.

He stepped out the door and into a white wonderland. It was beautiful! The snow had stopped falling, and the sun was shining through the clouds, sending the layers of white into bouts of glittering. Matthew stomped a bit to warm up his feet and proceeded to walk out into the yard and into the surrounding woods, wanting to go for a bit of a walk.

Having lived in this house in the forest for all his life, Matthew knew his way around the faded paths in the clumps of trees. There was no chance of him getting lost, so a walk seemed better than playing in the yard, as he only wanted to be surrounded in the beauty of the snow and some quiet time. He walked through the trunks for a while, gazing up at the branches and admiring the glistening pure white snow that had settled on them not too long ago. It sure had snowed last night.

It was late February, but they lived up in the north, so of course they were still getting snowfall every now and again. And with snow came crowds of ice type Pokemon, including some rare sightings of Abomasnow. Matthew wasn't worried about those. The only Pokemon that were found in these woods were Swinub and Vanillite. Nearer the coast you could find Spheal and Seel, and maybe a rarer Dewgong, and those attracted a lot of visitors.

Matthew absolutely adored ice type Pokemon. He thought that they were absolutely adorable, and he had always loved the cold of snow and ice. He wished to have a Pokemon of his own, and a giddy feeling welled up in his chest when he thought of his birthday - only months away, on July first - when he would be allowed to leave and explore the region on his own. Not to say that he hadn't been around the region before. Him and his papa traveled sometimes, and he had been to some large cities. He remembered one city in particular - Ramestia, he recalled - in which the city was so large that he had wandered away from his papa for a second and had gotten lost. His papa had panicked when he found his son was gone and had called the police, who eventually found him in an alleyway. He still remembered the Growlithe that had led the men to him; it was a very nice Growlithe that allowed his little seven-year-old self to pet it.

Fire types were nice too. Matthew supposed he could live with receiving a fire type Pokemon as his first. They had a certain charm with how they could make flames dance and scorch the battlefield, and he could imagine coming home after a cold day and being able to cuddle with a warm Pokemon. Or maybe an electric type? They could make the air around them crackle with intimidating static, and that was really cool. Though, he had always liked ghost types as well. He and ghost types were alike in many ways. Well, basically, that people could see through them both...

As Matthew walked along the snow-covered path and gazed up at the trees and daydreamed, he nearly didn't see the small Pokemon until he almost stepped on it. A small noise startled him and stopped his foot from falling, and when he looked down, his gaze met that of a tiny blue and white Pokemon laying on the path. It had little round ears and cute little paws, and its snout was a pretty baby blue, with a black button nose. Its tail was round and as white as its lower half, and its back paws donned dark round pads. A drop of what appeared to be light blue ice dripped from its nose, and the little Pokemon gazed up at him with pleading, watery eyes, as if it were in pain.

"Oh my. What are you doing out here, little one?" Matthew asked as he crouched down to the small Pokemon. He held out a hand and let the Pokemon sniff it before attempting to pet its ear. The Pokemon leaned into the touch and gave a small yet happy growl. Matthew smiled. It was such a cute Pokemon!

The blue and white Pokemon attempted to lift itself off the ground, but whimpered when it put weight on its back paw. Its paw was obviously hurt from something, but there wasn't any blood. _It's probably just strained_, Matthew thought as he helped the Pokemon right itself. _Does it have a family?_

Matthew looked around for any sign of other Pokemon, but he couldn't see anything through the trees. He decided to ask the Pokemon itself. Pokemon were extremely intelligent, after all.

"Do you have a family?" He asked quietly The Pokemon gazed up at him with sad eyes, and then lowered and shook its head. _Poor thing... Is it abandoned? Did it maybe just get lost? _They were both probable; Matthew had never seen this species around here before.

"Are you lost?" The Pokemon shook its head again and sniffed, the ice dripping from its nose bobbing up and down momentarily. The blonde's heart broke for the creature. It was abandoned here, all alone, so small and vulnerable. And to top it off, it was hurt as well. Who would do such a thing? Matthew hoped that it wasn't a human that had left the Pokemon here, that would just be too cruel.

"Tell me, little one, how did you become hurt?" The Pokemon looked skyward, and Matthew followed its gaze to see ripe Bluk berries sprouting from the lower branches of a tree. The snow that had piled on the branch had been disrupted, as if something had walked on it in order to reach the berries. "Oh, you fell." He stood and reached up to grab a handful of the deep purple berries, and held his palm out to the small Pokemon, whose eyes lit up. White paws snatched up a berry, and the Pokemon eagerly munched on the treat.

Matthew put the rest of the berries in his pocket, and reached out to the creature with both hands, offering to carry it. "Do you want to come with me? I'll take care of you." He smiled at the blue and white Pokemon, who nodded its head with a happy cry: "Cuuu~"

"Ku?" Matthew tilted his head as he carefully picked up the Pokemon, who ignored his last question. He began walking back to the house with the Pokemon tucked in his arms. His feet crunched over the snow as he wondered what Pokemon species it could be. He remembered seeing pictures of it before, he just couldn't remember the name.

"Ku..." He glanced at the small Pokemon, and the Pokemon looked back at him curiously. "How about I call you... Kuma? Do you like that name?"

The Pokemon stared at him for a few seconds before giving a happy cry and a wave of its paws. Matthew chuckled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Alright then, Kuma, I'm sure we'll make a great pair!"

**A/N: So, I found that Cubchoo's Japanese name is Kumashun. KUMA-shun. Matthew and Cubchoo were made for each other! :D So cool~ And I don't like Kuma's full name or trying to write how Matthew keeps forgetting it so yeah it's staying Kuma you gotta problem with that. By the way, this is going to be a chapter story. Just need a review or two to keep me going. ;3**

**I'll actually probably just keep writing the story in secret, and post when I feel that you guys deserve it. Or regularly (pffffffff like that's going to happen). Or take forever and make you wait in agony while I wallow in apathy and procrastination. Yeah, probably the last one. But I'll try. Being a teen is never easy.**

**Oh oh, but I have a long weekend so the second chapter will most likely be posted by say... Tuesday? Maybe earlier, you never know~**

**~Dracono**


	2. Chapter 2

"'appy birthday, Mattieu!"

Matthew shot up in bed, startled out of his sleep by the shout. After a few moments of being disoriented and half-asleep, he finally realized that his papa had been the one to wake him with the shout, and was currently standing next to his bed with a tray in his hands. Matthew rubbed his eyes tiredly and reached over to his bedside table to retrieve his glasses and put them on, before looking up at his papa tiredly.

"Good morning, papa," He slurred. Then he noticed what was on the tray that his papa was holding. "Is that for me?" He asked hopefully.

His papa nodded as he set the tray on top of the blankets on Matthew's lap. On the tray was an assortment of breakfast foods, including pancakes, a crepe, toast with butter and strawberry jam, and a glass of orange juice (no pulp, Matthew couldn't handle the stuff). Matthew's stomach growled hungrily at the delicious scents that wafted up to greet his nose. A smile stretched across his face as he dug into the meal happily. His papa sat on the edge of the bed.

Matthew slowed down with his eating so that he could talk. "Thank you papa!"

His papa chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. Kuma and I got you some presents!"

Matthew looked around and noticed that his Pokemon wasn't lounging on the bed next to him. "Kuma? Where is he?"

Suddenly, a box thrown on top of the bed, and a pair of paws appeared after it as a Cubchoo climbed onto the large piece of furniture.

Matthew chuckled at the small Pokemon's struggle. "Hey, Kuma."

After the day that Matthew had found the abandoned Pokemon in the woods, him and his father had taken care of the injured creature for weeks, eventually learning that the Pokemon was male, and that it belonged to the species 'Cubchoo', which weren't found around the parts in which they lived. Over the months, Matthew and Kuma had grown close together, forming a strong bond and becoming the best of friends. They never spent a day apart, and the little Pokemon even slept in Matthew's bed with him. His father had been completely fine with Kuma living with them. He had a Pokemon himself, a Ninetales named Flameheart, and surprisingly, she and Kuma got along well.

"Well," his papa said. "You keep eating. I'll bring my own breakfast in and when we're done eating you can open your presents!"

Ten minutes later, Matthew sat back and laid a hand over his belly, sighing in contentment. His papa did the same, leaning back in the chair he had brought in and running his fingers through Flameheart's lustrous fur. Nothing was better than a delicious breakfast made by his papa. Then Matthew felt something nudge his arm, and he looked over to see Kuma pushing the box over and looking up at him expectantly. He smiled and set the empty tray on his bedside table so that he could hold the present in his lap. At a consenting nod from his father, he ripped the paper and opened the box to find...

"Oh my! Papa, you shouldn't have!"

"Don't be silly, _mon petit_. Of course I 'ad to! What is a Pokemon Trainer wizout zis?"

Inside the box lay a shiny new Pokedex. The tool that every Trainer dreamed of having. Matthew reached into the box and picked the device reverently, a huge smile dawning on his face. He flipped it open and pushed the power button. Immediately, the Pokedex's screen lit up and letters flashed across the screen, saying "Welcome to your Pokedex". An empty list of Pokemon data slots appeared. It was so new that not even one Pokemon had been entered.

"Wow! Thank you so much papa! This is going to be such a big help," said Matthew. He truly was grateful. "How did you get one? All the way up here?"

His father waved off the question. "Ah, I 'ave acquaintances. I merely picked up ze phone and made a few calls to order one. It was no big deal, really." But Matthew could tell that it was. His papa had the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time. "But anyway, you should give it a try. Maybe it would work on Kuma?"

"Cuuu~ choo! Cub!" His Pokemon exclaimed eagerly.

"Okay, okay! Let's see... I guess I just... hold it up to him?" Matthew pointed the Pokedex at Kuma, and there was a flash on the screen. A picture of a Cubchoo appeared and the Pokemon's data was filled out. The height, weight, type, Pokedex number, and description appeared. The Pokedex read it aloud in a mechanical voice.

_"The 'Chill Pokemon'. Ice type. Their mucus is the source of their power, and if the Pokemon is not feeling well, the mucus becomes watery and the power of their ice type moves decreases."_

"That's so cool!" Matthew voiced. "I think I'll change it to mute though. I can read on my own."

His papa smiled. "Check in the box again. There's one more thing."

Matthew reached into the box and pulled out a Poke Ball. Not just any Poke Ball either. It was a Dive Ball, with wavy blue and white patterns. It looked really cool, but...

"Why a Dive Ball?"

"I thought it would fit Kuma's colors better, _non_?"

Matthew gasped. This Poke Ball... was for Kuma? He turned to the little Pokemon that was sitting beside him, and the bear nodded and smiled at him, seeming to truly understand that the Poke Ball was meant to carry him, and he was agreeing to it. "You... would be my first Pokemon, Kuma? You'd let me carry you in this Poke Ball?"

Kuma nodded again, a serious look on his face.

Matthew tossed the Poke Ball toward Kuma. It bounced off the little Pokemon's head and opened, emitting a red light that surrounded the Cubchoo and absorbed it inside. The device landed on the bed and shook slowly, and then, with a click, sent out a batch of stars to announce that the Pokemon had been officially caught. He reached out and picked up the Poke Ball - _his_ Poke Ball - that now held his first ever Pokemon. He stared at the wavy blue and white patterns that decorated it and matched the Pokemon inside. Kuma was now not only his best friend, but his first partner...

_My starter Pokemon_, he realized. Pride welled inside him, and he stretched out his arm and pressed the button and out in a flash came Kuma, letting out a loud and determined cry, as if saying:

"We'll be the best of partners!"

* * *

An hour later, and Matthew was dressed for the beginning of his journey in jeans and a red jacket, with a pair of durable brown boots. His hair was neatly brushed, and around his neck lay a token from his papa - a good luck charm that was once his mama's. It was a blue-violet stone, partially clear, with waves of purple, lavender, violet, azure, cerulean, and ocean blue, along with other various shades. A new belt wound itself around his hips; it had built-in Poke Ball holders, and Kuma's was set in the first slot. On his back was a new bag as well, and it held the supplies he would need for the long trek ahead. A few outfits, food, plenty of Poke Dollars, and some Potions and spare Poke Balls in case he ran into some wild Pokemon. His Pokedex was also equipped to his belt, on the opposite side as Kuma's Poke Ball and next to his cell phone. His papa had thought of everything.

Matthew really couldn't have been more grateful if he'd tried. He held his papa in a tight embrace, sad and not wanting to let go, but nervous and excited at the thought of leaving on his first Pokemon journey. His papa held him close, arms tight around the smaller blonde. "You be sure to call, okay?" His papa asked. Matthew could hear that his papa was nearly choking on unshed tears, and his own throat closed in response. He nodded, not able to force out any words.

His papa let him go and held him out at arms length to look straight into his eyes. He smiled and whispered. "I'm so proud of you, Mattieu."

"I'll miss you, papa. I'll call you every day, I promise."

Kuma, who was standing on top of the bookbag and was resting his front paws on top of Matthew's head, smiled and nodded, nuzzling his trainer's blonde hair to get attention. Matthew reached up and absently scratched the Pokemon behind the ear.

His papa nodded. "I know, I know..." Flameheart purred worriedly and nudged her owner's hand. The taller male smiled sadly and began to wind his fingers through her soft pale fur.

Matthew turned and put his hand on the doorknob, holding back tears. His heart felt heavy.

"Mattieu?"

He looked over his shoulder, not trusting himself to be face-to-face with his papa.

"I love you. Always. And take care."

"... I will. I love you too, papa."

And with that, Matthew opened the door and stepped outside, facing his new journey head on with a determined mindset and nostalgia already plaguing his heart. But with his Pokemon by his side, he knew he would be fine, so he walked calmly onto the path that would lead him to the next town, breathing in the fresh air and letting a smile dawn as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

**A/N: I love the parting scene. Oh jeez, my heart hurt just from writing that. Sorry if anyone's in tears. (Though I doubt it :P)**

**If you didn't know that Matthew's dad was Francis by now I'm about to reach through your screen and bop your nose. It's violence, I tell you! D: And I couldn't come up with a better name than Flameheart for his Ninetales, I don't know why. .**

**So yeah, who do you guys think he'll meet next? Muahahaha, I know, but you don't ;D Oooooh, evil~**

**And thank you Adnarim Neko and spiritualnekohime4 for the reviews! 3 I really would have had this up earlier, but I was with my boyfriend one day and then the next my best friend came over for a sleepover. Cuz I actually have a life. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Your Pokemon are fully healed. We hope to see you again!" The nurse behind the counter smiled politely at Matthew as she handed him his Pokemon. He reached out with a 'thank you' and clipped the two Poke Balls onto his belt. After a long trek to the first town from his home, he had found the nearest Poke Center and had rented a room for the night. It was very affordable, considering that they healed your Pokemon free of charge, but a bed was 50 Poke Dollars. He hadn't minded the price, and had bought a hot meal as well before leaving his Pokemon in the capable hands of the staff and crashing. It had taken two days to get to this quiet town - Lorra Town, Matthew remembered - and in that time he had challenged a few other trainers and had caught his second Pokemon.

Some of the battles were tough, but he and Kuma had prevailed with their icy talents. The road had been easy to travel, considering it was a relatively straight path through the woods, but him and Kuma had taken some time to explore the wilderness, finding some berries that Kuma seemed to really enjoy, as well as some wild Pokemon. One of them, a lonely Cubone, had caught Matthew's eye. After a long battle with the strong Cubone, Matthew had chucked a Poke Ball, and had caught it, effectively managing in collecting the Pokemon's data in the Pokedex.

Over the course of the second day, Matthew had spent time with the Cubone, learning about him and befriending him. Eventually, the stubborn Pokemon had accepted him as a trainer, so Matthew trained Cubone as well against the trainers that were also traveling along that route.

After a long two days, Matthew and his Pokemon rested to their heart's content at the Poke Center, but it was now time to move out. As soon as Matthew walked through the doors of the building and out into the streets, he reached to Kuma's Poke Ball and released the little Pokemon, having realized that his best friend preferred to walk by his side than be carried in his Poke Ball.

"Cubchoo~" the bear crooned, reaching his arms up to the blonde, who smiled and picked up the Pokemon before heading out to explore the town. Seeing a blue roof, the tell-tale sign of a Poke Mart, Matthew headed in the direction of the building. He entered the store, hoping to find something he needed within its aisles. He had used up most of his stock of potions traversing the first route- who knew what he would need for the second one.

Besides, he thought, looking at different potions on the shelves, he had heard rumors of a Gym in this town. Even though the town itself was small, it was still on the map, essentially because of the Gym that they ran. He wasn't sure what type it specialized in, and even though he had researched different type match-ups before he had left home, he couldn't be sure as to whether or not his Pokemon could handle the challenge. Though... they _had_ trained considerably, so Matthew had no qualms about at least trying to face the Gym and its leader. If they didn't win the first time, they would train more and try again.

Nodding to himself, he brought some supplies to the counter and paid for them before leaving to browse the streets again. There was nothing worth mentioning, just some town houses and a small cemetery. The taller grass swayed in a gentle breeze, and flowers dotted the edges of people's yards. It was so nice outside that Matthew let Cubone out of his Poke Ball to walk beside him. A few kids ran about, playing with each other, and Matthew smiled to himself as he watched them run around with little dog Pokemon at their heels. All in all it was a nice town. Peaceful and quiet...

"Hey! Get back here, Poochyena!" A shout broke through the atmosphere, and Matthew whirled his head around just in time to see a small dark figure race past his heels. He stumbled back and fell, startled. Suddenly, the figure ran into Cubone, and the little Pokemon fell hard onto the ground with a cry of surprise. Then, the dark figure took off again before Matthew could see what it was, this time with something white in its mouth...

"Cubone!" His Pokemon screeched before surging up and giving chase.

"W-woah, w-wait, Cubone!" Matthew cried, also picking himself off the ground in a hurry. Before he could, however, something slammed into his side, and he fell again, with a heavy weight on top of him.

"Scheisse! I'm sorry!" The weight left, and the frazzled blonde looked up at a hand being offered to him. He grabbed it and stood, looking around for Kuma. The little Pokemon was standing up from the road and shaking his head, wobbling a bit, but he looked fine. Matthew sighed in relief before turning to the stranger that had run into him.

"Hey, are you okay there? I didn't hurt you, did I?" The person asked. Matthew blinked. This person was a bit... different, but not in a bad way. He had white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He looked to be about the same age as Matthew, maybe a bit older. His build was muscular, but not bulky... and he looked to have been running recently, so the blonde figured he was the one who was yelling earlier.

"U-um... no, I'm fine..." Matthew picked Kuma up and held him close. He was never good at talking to other people. They always managed to make him nervous and speak quieter than he normally did.

Good thing he didn't necessarily have to, because at that moment, the dark figure from before raced by the two again, with Cubone madly chasing after it. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Cubone! Come back!" He quickly returned Kuma to his Poke Ball to keep him safe and ran after his other Pokemon.

"Poochyena!" The silveret called at the same time, also running after the pair of Pokemon.

The chase continued like that for a good ten minutes, before the stranger was able to corner the figure and grab it. Soon after, Matthew snatched up his angry Cubone.

"Mein Gott, Poochy, you've got stamina!" He panted as he turned back toward Matthew.

"C-Cubone, what were you thinking!? Don't run off like that..." He worriedly asked the Pokemon. The only response he received was thrashing and angry cries, but they weren't directed at him... They were directed at the other Pokemon in the stranger's arms.

Matthew looked over at the dark Pokemon. It looked like a dog, and like a wolf, and was light grey with darker paws, face, and chest. Its fur was ruffled and its yellow and red eyes sparkled with mischief, but when Matthew looked closer at the thing it was holding in its mouth...

"Oh! That's Cubone's-!" He exclaimed. The stranger lifted the Pokemon he was holding to look at what was in its mouth, and then tried to snatch the object. Once he was able to retrieve it, he held it at arms length with a slightly grossed-out look on his face.

It was Cubone's bone, dripping with the wolf Pokemon's slobber.

"That's what made Cubone chase your Pokemon..." The blonde reached out and grabbed the bone, not minding the spit that slathered its white surface, though he did notice how the other wiped his hand on his pants as soon as the contaminated object left his grip. He cleaned the bone on his sweatshirt and handed it to the struggling Pokemon in his arms. Cubone immediately calmed down, clutching the bone close to his chest. Matthew scratched Cubone's back, hoping to help the Pokemon calm further.

A chuckle sounded from the stranger. "Hehe, sorry about all that... Poochyena here is a bit of a spaz." Red eyes flashed at Matthew, and a hand was held out. "Anyway, the name's Gilbert."

Matthew shifted the Pokemon in his arms and shook the offered hand. "M... Matthew."

"Hehe, you're pretty cool. Oh, and this is Poochyena, but you've already met him."

"... A-and this is Cubone. But, I think he needs a rest after all that exercise..." He called the Pokemon back into his Poke Ball. "The Cubchoo you saw earlier... he's Kuma."

The man - Gilbert - seemed to realize something. "That reminds me! I don't know where Gilbird is..."

"Tweet! Tweet!~" A trilling noise sounded from above the two, and both looked up to see a bird Pokemon flying down toward Gilbert before landing on its head. It was a Swablu. Matthew recalled having seen some wild Swablu flying above the route he had traveled on. But those Swablu were blue, whereas this one was golden. The small Pokemon folded its cottony wings and snuggled into the albino's hair before giving another small tweet of contentment.

"Kesesese~ There you are!" Gilbert reached up and patted the Swablu on its head. "This is Gilbird. Isn't he awesome?"

"Well, he's certainly different from all other Swablu I've seen... s-so yeah, he's pretty cool." Matthew gave a small smile.

"I just had an idea!" Gilbert threw his hands up, and Poochyena was sent tumbling to the ground. He barked angrily. "Oh, sorry Poochy," he apologized, rubbing behind his ears before putting the Pokemon in its Poke Ball. He straightened.

"Anyway, Birdie, you should totally challenge my awesome Gym!"

Wait- what the- this guy was the Gym Leader!? (_Birdie...?_)

His surprise must have shown on his face, because the albino smirked. "Yep!" He declared. "I'm the Gym Leader! And since you're so awesome, I'll go back to the Gym to battle you even though it's my day off! Don't be late Birdie, I can't wait for the fight."

With that, Gilbert turned and walked away, leaving Matthew to stand there and gawk after him.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! You guys weren't expecting that, were you? Gil's so awesome, he HAS to be a Gym Leader! I stayed up late to write this on a school night, so I hope you guys are happy. :3 I really wanted to post something for you guys, so I ignored homework. Yerp. (I'll do it in the morning, don't worry.)**

**The fight's gonna be next chapter! I haven't done many action scenes, so I wonder how that'll go... but you guys'll let me know how I did, right? :)**

**Oh, there's not gonna be any yaoi in this story. Sorry if you're disappointed, but I wanted to write something for those who aren't a big fan of yaoi. But like, all my other stories are yaoi related, so if you want you can check those out. PruCan's my OTP though, so there might be hints of yaoi-ish stuff in the way I write, but I'm just used to writing them all cute and fluffy, so don't worry, there's not gonna be anything. **

**~Dracono 3**


End file.
